When Technology And Spells Meet
by DarkHellia77
Summary: Ace and Marucho fall for a Vexos trap, and Shun is left alone. He almost loses his battle to Shadow, but the Winx Club arrives to help him. Will he repay them? This is not a Shun/Bloom pairing! They're just friends.
1. Shun's Strategy

Author's Note: This fanfic takes place in Episode 13 of Bakugan: New Vestroia.

Dan, Mira, and Baron had just gone through the portal to earth. That left the job of

destroying the Dimension Controllers to Ace, Marucho, and Shun. Ace said, "That's just

great! They've left us to deal with this mess! Drago's gone, and he took the power of the

Perfect Core with him! The dimension controllers will be stronger than ever!" Marucho

asked, "How are we going to handle this? Those Vexos guys are really strong." Shun

commented, "If they're planning a surprise attack, we better be ready for it." They went

back to the resistance mobile. Marucho noticed that Shun was writing a letter to someone.

He asked, "Who are you writing to?" Shun replied, "My friend Bloom. She's not in this

world, but she can help us. She has strange powers, just like her friends." Marucho

exclaimed, "That's a very crazy idea, Shun! Do you really think she would come?" Shun

explained, "I read a book about her dimension. Where there's danger of any kind,

someone from Alfea has to go check it out. Bloom might be able to help us with this

situation. Go to bed, Marucho." Shun and Marucho went to their rooms. Suddenly, they

heard something. Dan yelled, "Shun! Marucho! Hey, guys!" Shun asked, "Dan, what's

wrong?" Dan said, "You guys need to come outside! Help me, guys! I'm scared!" Shun

thought to himself, "Nice try, Vexos. Dan would never be scared of anything." Marucho

shouted, "Don't worry, Dan! I'm coming!" Shun grabbed his arm. Marucho told him,

"Let go of my arm! We have to help Dan!" Shun responded, "That's not Dan. Don't you

understand?" Marucho said, "I don't believe you. I'm going to help Dan!" He ran

outside. Ace heard Mira's voice. She said, "Help me, Ace! I'm outside! I need your help,

Ace! Come quickly!" He said, "I'm coming, Mira!" He went outside. Shun followed

them. He noticed the two portals. Shun yelled, "Don't believe them, guys! It's a trap!"

However, the sound of his voice was swallowed up by the wind. Ace and Marucho went

into the portals. Shun thought to himself, "It's every man for himself. This was a trap.

The Vexos separated us, so they could take us down. Ventus Ingram and I are the only

ones who can destroy the controllers." Ingram could hear his thoughts. She asked, "Shun,

aren't there others who can help you?" He wondered, "What are you talking about?

We're the only brawlers left. We're walking to Beta City, Ingram." At that moment, Shun

remembered the letter from earlier. He sent it into the Vestroia Mail Vortex. Shun and

Ingram walked to Beta City. They arrived at a ghost town. Shadow Prove exclaimed,

"Howdy, partner! Welcome to the town of your demise! Bakugan brawl!"

In the Winx Club Universe

Bloom and her friends were in class. They were learning spells. The professor explained,

"Focus your positive energy into this spell. It can warp two people at the same time.

_Transporta diwarpen!"_ She transported two plants somewhere else. Bloom asked, "Does

it work on only two things? Can you use more than two?" The professor replied, "Yes, of

course. You would need more positive energy, and be focused on your location."

Suddenly, a pink bird flew into the classroom. It had an envelope in its mouth. The

professor grabbed said, "Bloom, this letter is for you. It's from a place called New

Vestroia." She handed the letter to Bloom. Stella cheered, "It's probably a love note!

Read it, Bloom! Maybe it's that boy named Ace! I knew that he liked you!"

The note said: _Dear Bloom and Stella, I hope you get this letter. The Vexos have gotten _

_stronger. I need your help. Ace and Marucho fell for a Vexos trap. I know you don't have _

_Bakugan, but come quickly. Your friend, Shun Kazami. _Bloom exclaimed, "This is

horrible! Stella, we need to get to New Vestroia! Shun's in trouble!" Stella replied, "The

bell just rang. Class is over. That was convenient." Flora commented, "These Vexos guys

seem dangerous. We should be very cautious. _Transporta diwarpen!_" They vanished into

thin air. The professor said, "I taught them an advanced spell, and they executed it

perfectly! Ms. Faragonda will certainly give me a raise for that!" As they went through

the portal, Stella saw light. She exclaimed, "We're about to face danger, and probably

fashion victims!" Bloom asked, "Why do you say that?" Stella replied, "It's because the

word _Vexos _sounds like a substitute for _fashion victims_."

In the Bakugan Universe

Shun was losing his battle against Shadow Prove. Darkus Hades and Darkus Fortress

were stronger than Ventus Ingram and Ventus Hylash. Shun yelled, "Ability Card

Activate! Ventus Reactor!" Ingram and Hylash got 300 G's each. They were both at 400

G's. Shadow commented, "Is that the best you've got, ninja boy? Take this!" Darkus

Hades, attack! It attacked both Bakugan, and Shun had only 50 Life Points left. Shadow

shouted, "You're about to come down, and the Vexos will rise up!" Suddenly, a portal

appeared! Shadow groaned, "Oh, come on! Who is it now?" Bloom, Stella, and Flora

came out of the portal. Shadow laughed. He exclaimed, "I thought bad things would

come out of there, but it's just a group of girls!" Stella replied, "Hey, ugly! I was right,

Bloom! This dimension does have fashion victims!" Bloom said, "Let's transform into

our Winx Forms, girls!" They transformed, and they were ready to fight. Stella

summoned up the power of the sun's rays. Bloom shot fireballs at Darkus Hades and

Darkus Fortress. Since they were cyber Bakugan, they were on fire. Flora made giant

vines come out of the ground, so they would be tied up. Shadow told them, "That's

impossible! My Bakugan are losing power, because of that giant sun! Those fireballs just

burned them to a crisp! Who are you people?" Bloom said, "We're the Winx Club! We

fight fairly, unlike the Vexos." Stella commented, "She's right, evil guy! Get a new hair

color! It doesn't go with what you're wearing." Flora added, "You might not want to use

your Bakugan. The cannons aren't good." Shadow exclaimed, "They work great! I'll give

you a demonstration, by wiping out Shun's Bakugan! Hades, Darkus Lunar Cannon!"

It roared, but nothing came out. Shadow yelled, "Didn't you hear me, Hades? Destroy

those Bakugan!" Bloom told Shun, "Put them back in ball form. This might get bad." He

put them back in ball form, and Bloom carried him to a safe place. The cannon blast

imploded! There was a loud sound, and a huge purple blast! Shadow Prove was sent

flying into the air! Shun asked, "What did you do?" Flora explained, "Those are metal,

the giant vines made openings in those two Bakugan, and the controls got jammed." Shun

wondered, "How will I find Ace and Marucho?" Bloom said, "Let's make a circle. Shun,

repeat this spell with us, and put positive energy into it. _Transporta diwarpen!_" They

repeated it, and Ace and Marucho came back! Ace asked, "How did we get back here?"

Shun pointed to the Winx girls. Marucho told them, "Thanks for saving us! You're really

pretty." Stella exclaimed, "I went away for a few minutes. I saw these two weird things,

and I destroyed them!" Ace led everyone into the resistance building. He shouted,

"Whoa! Stella, you destroyed the two dimension controllers! This is great news! Dan and

the others will be proud of you!" Stella explained, "Those buildings didn't go with the

environment's colors, so I destroyed them." Bloom added, "You were right, Stella. They

probably are unfashionable." Marucho asked, "Why does the scanner say that Volt and

Mylene are in a place called Cloud Tower?" Bloom said, "That spell we used transports

not only you, but anything that's around the area. We sent them to a place where witches

will probably get rid of them." Ace groaned, "I'm so hungry." Stella suggested, "I have a

great idea! We've seen your world, but you've never seen ours! Let's transport to the

mall, so we can eat and go shopping!" Everyone shouted, "_Transporta diwarpen!_" They

were sent to the world of Winx Club.

**I hope you liked Chapter 1! The second chapter is the last chapter! Standby for Chapter 2!**


	2. Repaying the Winx Girls

Bloom, Stella, Flora, and their friends from the Bakugan universe landed in the Mall of

Magix. Stella exclaimed, "We're finally here! I'm going to buy those red shoes from

Shoe Sizes and Fairies!" She ran off to the store. Marucho asked, "Why is she rushing

over there?" Bloom explained, "Stella really loves shopping. Anyway, what do you guys

want to eat?" Shun replied, "I hope they have pizza in this dimension." He looked around

and Marucho said, "Let's make it a cheese pizza with extra cheese and a thick crust!"

Bloom found a restaurant called "Pixie Dust Pizza." Meanwhile, Stella had finally

purchased her red shoes. She went to the cashier, and he had a flirty look on his face. He

said, "Hello, baby. Did you come from the sun, because you're super hot!" Stella

narrowed her brown eyes and she told him, "I have a boyfriend. His name is Brandon,

and he goes to Red Fountain. You must've come from the school of creepers." As she

was leaving, she caught a glimpse of his name tag and said, "Bye, Duncan." She found

her friends, and she joined them for lunch. Flora bought some tea. Ace asked, "Do you

always make tea with leaves?" Flora replied, "Most plants are wonderful, especially these

green leaves. They're really healthy." She poured tea into some cups for everybody. Ace

tasted it and he exclaimed, "Flora, this is really delicious! It's so sweet!" Flora said, "I'm

glad you like it. I put a sugar spell on the tea. It's called _sweetenus coffeeano._"

Shun told Bloom, "You and your friends saved our lives. I don't know how we can repay

you." Bloom replied, "It is okay, Shun. I just want to get rid of the witch trio." Marucho

asked, "Who's in the witch trio? Are they shoplifters?" Stella told him, "She's talking

about Icy, Stormy, and Darcy. They have really bad fashion sense. That explains why

they hate the color green. By the way, it's my favorite color. Shun, that's why I'm

looking at your Ventus Bakugan." They ate the very delicious pizza, paid for it, and they

left the mall. Marucho asked, "Where are we going, Bloom?" She told him, "We're going

to Alfea. It's the college for female fairies." The girls grabbed the Bakugan brawlers, and

they flew to Alfea. As they flew through the air, Shun realized something. He explained,

"Bloom, there's one problem. It's a college for girls. If someone sees Ace, Marucho, or

me, we might get in trouble." Flora noticed that Alfea was frozen in ice. She said, "Girls,

look at that!" Alfea was frozen solid! The inside of the college was frozen, too." Stella

commented, "At least I can skip ice sculpture class today." Bloom exclaimed, "Icy did

this! She must have done something to enhance her powers!" Everyone landed on the

ground. Ms. Faragonda came outside. She yelled, "Girls, this is horrible! Icy, Stormy, and

Darcy have returned! Their powers were stronger than before! I don't want to say this,

but the unthinkable has probably happened!" Bloom asked, "What do you mean by that,

Ms. Faragonda?" She explained, "An ancient legend tells of three orbs. The purple orb of

the Darkus witch, the green orb of the Ventus witch, and the blue orb of the Aquos

witch! When those three orbs are in a ritual, they can grant limitless wishes! In the wrong

hands, the world of Magix could be destroyed!" The girls transformed into their Winx

outfits, and they flew to Cloud Tower. Shun said, "Let's follow them, guys! I've got a

bad feeling about this! Ms. Faragonda, how do we reach Cloud Tower?" She replied, "Go

east, young man!" She pointed towards the eastern direction. The three boys ran in that

direction. Meanwhile, the evil trio of witches almost finished the ritual. Icy said, "This

ritual was so easy. All we needed to summon those orbs was a Rayquaza tail, a Gengar

hair, and a Kyogre fin." Then, the Winx girls appeared! Icy groaned, "Oh, great. It's you.

Take this!" She created a freezing blast that froze the Winx girls! Darcy cheered, "We

just made Winx-cicles!" Ace asked, "Did you feel that bitter cold, Shun? Something's

happening on the roof! Let's hurry!" The boys reached Cloud Tower, entered the

building, and they ran up the stairs. Darcy exclaimed, "Some purple fire might burn them

for good!" As she created a purple fireball, Shun's group arrived. Marucho yelled, "Oh,

no! Are we too late?" Icy told him, "Little boy, you should run back to your mommy."

Shun shouted, "Nobody freezes my friends, and gets away with it! Ready, guys? Bakugan

brawl!" They activated their Bakugan. Shun exclaimed, "Ability Card Activate! Ventus

Blast!" A green blast of energy struck Stormy in the head! Marucho yelled, "Ability Card

Activate! Change your attribute to Pyrus, Elfin! Ability Card Activate! Pyrus Rings!"

Elfin threw giant, fiery, red rings at Icy! She was sent flying off the roof! Also, the rings'

heat melted the ice that held the Winx! Darcy groaned, "I'm out of here. You guys got

lucky." She disappeared into a puff of smoke! Stella cheered, "That was fantastic! You

guys saved us! To celebrate, I'm treating everyone to a shopping spree!" Shun asked

Bloom, "Does she shop every day?" She responded, "She shops a lot, except when her

wallet's empty. Also, Stella hates math. That's why I pay for her bags." They laughed,

and they headed back to the Mall of Magix.


End file.
